Parents of small children are frequently faced with a conundrum of what to do with various pieces of artwork produced at school, camps, and the like. Some of the artwork is highly sentimental and even beautiful, but what to do with the sheer volume of such works becomes daunting. Ideally the best works will be framed and displayed, although finding the right-sized frames is often an obstacle, and the cost of procuring custom frames is typically prohibitive.
Consequently, there is a need for a quick, easy and inexpensive means for creating frames for odd-shaped and/or sized artwork.